


Death of you

by Don_London



Category: Imminence
Genre: Alternate Universe, Divorce, Gen, Songfic, Suicide, psychological violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Don_London/pseuds/Don_London
Summary: Никому не нравятся незнакомцы





	Death of you

_They say it's all in my brain_

_That maybe I need to change_

— Тебе просто кажется, Эдди. У нас с отцом все в порядке, — женщина поджала губы и вскинула подбородок. На скуле промелькнула цветная полоса тонального крема, портящая весь идеальный образ.

— Да, поэтому вы спите в разных комнатах. Почему бы вам просто не помириться? Почему вы не слушаете меня? Я не хочу, чтобы вы разводились! — мальчик сжал руки в кулаки и сложил их на груди. Его трясло от гнева и беспомощности. Что он мог изменить?

— Эдди, иди к себе. Мы сами во всем разберемся, — женщина процедила слова сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Как обычно. Ничего не меняется, — буркнув себе под нос, он развернулся на каблуках и поднялся по лестнице. Хлопнув дверью в свою комнату, он упал на кровать и сжал виски руками.

«Может, мне правда кажется и это нормально? Ну, то что они в разных комнатах спят. Может, не стоит лезть? Да, наверное.»

Мальчик укрылся тонким покрывалом и провалился в беспокойный сон, полный переживаний и тревог.

***

— Прости, Эдс, но мы с мамой стали чужими. Я ухожу. Ты пойми, я тебя не бросаю, мы будем видеться. Просто, не каждый день, — мужчина хлопнул по покрывалу рядом с собой, поправив очки в черной оправе. Эдди переполнила обида. Ему хотелось плакать, но он держался. Не хватало ещё выставить себя нюней.

— Я все понимаю.

— Вот и славно, — отец кивнул и, с чувством выполненного долга, вышел из комнаты сына. Эдди закрыл лицо руками и закусил дрожащую губу. Он ничего не смог изменить.

_To fit inside of their frame_

_They wanna put me to shame_

Школа. Для кого-то это просто повод увидеться с друзьями, а знание просто бонус. Но для Эдди она стала каторгой. Его ненавидела половина школы. Большинство ненавистников даже не знали, почему, но продолжали издеваться над мальчишкой, окунать его в унитаз, рвать тетради, ломать очки и пинать ногами. Они просто стадо тупых баранов, которые идут за пастухом и делают то, что он скажет. Эдди смирился. Он научился сливаться с толпой, прятаться, маскироваться. Он научился лгать, чтобы не тревожить маму по поводу новых синяков. Он научился дерзить, чтобы заткнуть врагов острым языком, за который он потом не раз получал за углом школы. Он научился ненавидеть и это было, пожалуй, худшим приобретением за все годы обучения. Эдди ненавидел все и всех презирал, у него не было друзей — их заменяли ненавистники. Он просто был парнем, который хотел учиться, знал ответы на вопросы и вместо тусовок сидел дома за конспектом. Он носил очки и растянутый свитер. Он предпочитал книги, а не видеоигры. Это отличие и повлекло всеобщую травлю. Эдди просто не вписывался в их рамки и они хотели заставить его испытывать вину за это. Но он никогда не смог бы стать таким же. Попробуй Эдди заниматься тем же, чем и одноклассники, и это привело бы к новым насмешкам. Никто не хотел узнать о нем больше, никто не хотел познакомиться ближе. Лишь хотели задеть сильнее и больнее своими шутками и издевками, становившимися все обиднее.

_Make me take all the blame_

_To witness me fall 'cause no one likes a stranger_

— Это все Очкастый сделал! — Фрэд ткнул пальцем в Эдди, который сидел в конце класса.

— Эдди, это правда? — Миссис Хельдсон приподняла бровь. Конечно, она не верила, но ей было наплевать, кто намазал ее стул суперклеем. Лишь бы обвинить.

— Я…я не… — Эдди запинался. Это был не он, но осознание того, что на него могут что-то повесить, надавило своим весом, приклеив язык к нёбу.

— Ясно. Останешься после уроков, я придумаю тебе наказание, — никто не заступился. Конечно, кому нужно защищать странного парня-зубрилу. Все хотят скинуть на него вину, очистив свои шкуры и с чувством безнаказанности проворачивать свои аферы дальше. Эдди ненавидел их. Ненавидел эту систему правосудия, которая ни в чем не разбирается, а лишь хочет быстрее закончить разборки, обвинив невиновного. Да, это был лишь стул с толстым слоем клея и куском юбки миссис Хельдсон. Но и во взрослом мире все было точно так же. Это противное чувство лезло своими липкими пальцами в душу, заставляя безмолвно выть. Теперь мать снова его отлупит за позднее возвращение и замечание в дневнике. Потом он вновь сядет за учебники, безмолвно глотая слезы и обиду и пойдет спать ближе к двенадцати, чтобы завтра опять получать тумаки от детей.

_A shadow on the wall_

_And nothing's gonna save you_

_Before the curtain call_

_This is the death of you_

На кафель падали тени от дерева, растущего рядом с домом. Они красиво ложились на белую плитку, плавно переходили в свет. Эдди захотелось их нарисовать, но он не дал секундной слабости к прекрасному остановить его планы. Остановить все это. Остановить издевательства, неоправданные ожидания, ненависть к себе и всему миру. Остановить биение своего сердца.

Эдди часто думал об этом. Он планировал, как лучше покончить с собой, выбирая самый безболезненный способ. Ему было все равно, как будет выглядеть его тело после смерти: эстетическая часть вопроса его не волновала. Главное, уйти быстро и с минимальным количеством боли. Поэтому его выбор пал на таблетки.

Теперь Эдди шел с пакетом снотворного, купленного по поддельному рецепту. Он шуршал от каждого шага, словно напоминая о задуманном. Дома никого не должно было быть, ему бы никто не помешал. Мать должна быть на работе, а отец… Он так и не сдержал своего обещания, с момента развода они ни разу не виделись.

Сердце Эдди сжалось. Горький вкус предательства вновь явственно ощущался на языке, а где-то в груди растекалась обида. Он сжал зубы и выдохнул воздух. Не сейчас.

Пакет со снотворным упал на пол на кафель. Впервые за целый день, Эдди ощутил ледяную хватку страха на своем горле. Он приказал себе не боятся.

«Так будет лучше для всех.»

Парень принес стакан воды, чтобы было проще опустошить все пачки. Дрожащими пальцами он открыл первую и выдавил десять таблеток в руку. Кинув последний взгляд в зеркало, он высыпал таблетки в рот и сделал большой глоток воды. Эффекта ждать было недолго, но Эдди не мог терпеть и выпил вторую горсть таблеток. Потом третью. Все остальное слилось, первая партия подействовала. Его просто в какой-то момент сильно потянуло в сон, которому он не мог сопротивляться, упав прямо на пол. Темнота наступала со всех сторон, засасывала, укутывала. Было так хорошо и легко, что Эдди улыбнулся и окончательно растворился во мраке.

***

Белый свет больно ударил по глазам. Эдди подумал, что это рай и божественный свет, но приглядевшись, он понял, что это больничный потолок со светом от лампочки. Он застонал. Голова и горло болели и очень хотелось пить, но рядом никого не было. Через силу дотянувшись до кнопки на стене, Эдди откинулся обратно на подушку. В палату влетела тощая медсестра и принялась хлопотать вокруг него. Вскоре в комнате стоял врач и его мать. Отца не было. По лицу матери он понял: ей его абсолютно не жаль. Наоборот, она до ужаса зла, и, когда Эдди выпишется, задаст ему трепку. И простыми побоями тут не отделаешься. Лучше бы они не успели…

_They think that I should keep quiet_

_Never speak my mind_

_'Cause they're afraid of the truth_

— Ты никому не должен говорить о своей… — женщина замолчала, многозначительно посмотрев на сына. Тот закатил глаза и сложил руки на груди.

— О своей попытке суицида, мам. Не надо так боятся этого слова, будто это Тёмный Лорд, — она поперхнулась и закашлялась.

— И все же ты должен…

Was — Я все понял, — Эдди примирительно вскинул руки. — Если скажу кому-нибудь, то меня упекут в дурдом, из которого ты меня чудом спасла.

— Не паясничай, я ради тебя стараюсь. Это бы поставило клеймо на тебе.

Ему это осточертело. Плевать на клеймо и позор, ему, Эдди, плохо, но мать печется лишь о репутации, которая никому не нужна. Они не суперзвезды, чтобы думать над каждым своим шагом. Она — обычная шведка, а он — обычный школьник, столкнувшийся с травлей и насилием в семье, но на все это родительница успешно закрывает глаза, а то и добавляет синяков на и без того избитом, худом теле. Он пытался говорить с ней, но она и слушать не хотела, говоря, что к нему относятся не хуже, чем к другим, за свои поступки надо отвечать и психолог ему не нужен, он же не псих.

Скоро он снова попробует и ему уже не помешают.

_They wanna put me to shame_

_Over and over again_

Вина. Ещё более худшее чувство, чем ненависть или страх. Каждый день Эдди испытывает вину. Перед матерью, перед собой, перед окружающими. Он думает: может, не все так плохо, может, у него нормальная мать и проблемы в школе лишь выдумка и попытка привлечь к себе внимание? Он ненавидел себя полностью, начиная от цвета волос и заканчивая чертами характера. И он старался это исправить, в тихую покрасив волосы в черный (за это он получил огромный нагоняй, и спина ещё долго болела от ремня), купив на карманные деньги новый свитер, пытаясь работать над собой. А потом что-то щелкнуло и он понял, что дело не в нем, Эдди, а в его окружении. В прогнившем обществе, где всем плевать на внутренние проблемы. Но против этого он ничего не мог поставить. Было лишь два варианта: молча терпеть издевательства и считать дни до совершеннолетия или купить веревку с мылом и…

Он хотел и думал об этом ещё чаще, чем в первый раз. Теперь у него был план, по которому его не найдут ещё двое суток и уж точно никто не сможет ему помешать, вызвав медиков.

_To witness me fall_

_'Cause no one likes a stranger_

Дом на окраине города был чем-то похож на Эдди, по его мнению. Такой же одинокий. Пустой внутри. Грязный и гнилой. От него несло сыростью и старостью, он выглядел как типичная постройка в ужастиках. Казалось, что из него прямо сейчас выскочит какой-нибудь маньяк или проклятая кукла, чтобы утащить в темноту и творить там свои грязные дела, измываясь над жертвами всеми способами, заставляя пройти все круги ада. Эд их уже прошел и бояться ему было нечего. Он уже знал, какого это — умирать. Ничего неизведанного в этом не было, да и прекрасного тоже. Он бы с удовольствием выкинул эти пачки снотворного и вышел бы из этого мрачного места, но Эдди настолько погряз в отчаянии и темноте, что другого выхода, луча света, просто не было видно. Где-то вблизи закричала птица и зашуршал крыльями. Эдди хотелось также. Улететь отсюда и больше не возвращаться. Ведь даже долгожданное совершеннолетие не стало бы решением всех проблем.

— Даже не надейся, что после восемнадцати ты уйдешь из этого дома не попрощавшись! Я забочусь о тебе, а ты собираешься оставить свою мать одну? Что с тобой будет, если ты будешь жить самостоятельно! Ты же сопьешься, станешь наркоманом или… И не думай!

— Мама, ты не можешь всю жизнь решать за меня, — Эдди прикрыл глаза. Она слишком преувеличивает, он же не уходит насовсем…

— Ах я за тебя решаю?! Маленький. Неблагодарный. Паршивец, — в паузах между словами она заносила над ним жесткое и мокрое полотенце. Наверняка будут красные следы. Что ж, первый вариант исключен, остаётся второй.

Эдди поправил шарф и поставил на пол пакет. Там лежала бутылка и таблетки, опять купленные по фальшивому рецепту, выписанному каким-то бомжом в подворотне. Страх холодил спину. Выдохнул облачко пара в морозный воздух, Эдди сел на пол и прислонился к стене. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

Немного посидев и успокоив дыхание, он отлип от стены и встал, поднимая пакет с пола. Посмотрев на часы на дисплее телефона, он вздохнул и развязал пакет, высыпав содержимое прямо на голые доски. Бутылка глухо стукнулась об них и гнилая доска затрещала.

_A shadow on the wall_

_And nothing's gonna save you_

_Before the curtain call_

Тени сгущались и за окном начало темнеть. Мать уже часа четыре назад вернулась с работы и ждёт сына, чтобы сорвать на нем весь накопившийся негатив после рабочего дня. Придется ей найти кого-нибудь другого. Эдди вздохнул и плотнее закутался в пальто. Время текло, как патока, не желая идти быстрее и избавить парня от мучений. От скуки он уже начал думать о рае и аде, в которые никогда не верил. Вдали загремели часы, пробив полночь.

— С днём рождения, Эдди. Тебе уже восемнадцать, — парень горько улыбнулся, распечатывая пачку снотворного. — Надеюсь, ты рад своему подарку? — он открутил крышку с бутылки и закинул таблетки в рот, запив ледяной водой. Вторая горсть пошла следом и мышцы налились свинцом. Сон потек по телу, глаза начали слипаться.

— Большое спасибо, — Эдди выдохнул слова с облачком пара и погрузился в сон. Навечно.

_This is the death of you_


End file.
